When skilled machinists or artisans are making fine objects requiring meticulousness or perfectionism, they often find conventional power tools to be of limited use due to safety and work quality concerns. They often resort to using less efficient finishing tools that provide them with more control and finesse in the creation of fine-crafted workpieces.